Metamorphoses
by Ironic Twist
Summary: AU, all human. Meet the Cullen twins, Alice and Edward, as they plan to return to Forks for their high school reunion. The drastic changes in the Cullens' lives lead to an interesting evening.
1. Chapter 1

Metamorphoses

**_I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. Alas._**

**AU – all human**

**Originally planned as an "Edward woos and wins Bella" story, "Metamorphoses'" backstory became so interesting to me I couldn't stop typing it. If you enjoy the story and would it to reach the point I had intended originally, let me know!**

EPOV

I can't imagine why I agreed to this. What the hell was Alice thinking? The Cullens hadn't been so popular in high school that we'd want to relive the experience. Well, truthfully, I knew exactly what Alice was thinking. She wanted to rub her, well our, metamorphoses into the faces of all those who were cruel or simply dismissive of the freaky Cullen twins back in the day.

Alice had been this pale, tiny girl with short hair and no curves in high school. She was easily overlooked. I had been taller, but nearly as skinny, and definitely a geek. Science and music were my passions then, as they are now. However now, for some reason, no one had any interest in calling the boss a geek. Well, there were plenty who were unaware of my lofty status as the youngest ever board member of the biggest pharmaceutical company in the United States, but they didn't have any interest in calling me a geek either. That was due to Jasper's interference.

Actually, much of our transformations had to do with Jasper and Rosalie, the Hale siblings. When we left Forks, Washington at the end of high school we thought we'd try out our luck in the big city. A move to Illinois to attend the University of Chicago was all it took. Alice ended up in a dorm room with Rosalie Hale. She was the hottest thing on campus and she saw Alice as her own personal mission. Rosalie often moaned about how lucky Alice was to be built like a heroin chic supermodel. Her boyish figure was ideal for the latest fashions which often looked better on hangers than they did on women. Her pale skin was flawless, according to Rosalie, all she needed a few styling products in her hair and she'd be perfect.

It took one semester for Rosalie to transform my sister from an unnoticeable pixie, to the most popular lady on campus. Rosalie, herself, would probably have held that title, except that she was head over heels in love with her high school boyfriend, Emmett McCarty. Emmett was a 'big man on campus' and, I mean that both figuratively and literally. He was the biggest guy I had ever seen. He was easy going and smart. Deceptively so, since he also enjoyed crude humor, was loud and amazingly athletic.

My sister and I often hung out with Rosalie and Emmett. Knowing them got us into all the right parties. We met all the right people. I worried about what kind of effect this would have on my twin. The guys were all panting after her. I had to admit she was the best damn looking woman in the room, no matter what room we were in. Her bubbling personality really started to shine and her self confidence went from nonexistent to over the top in short order. She never lorded her status over any of the less lovely; my twin was an amazing person through and through. Frankly, all Rosalie did was make the outside match the inside.

There was no reason, it seems, for me to go into protective brother mode. Alice showed no interest in any of the guys at school. She confided in me once that she found men her own age too immature. They were mostly interested in drinking and getting laid. Alice wanted a nice guy. She blamed me for spoiling her for any regular boys.

It was shortly after this conversation that Alice started eying my speculatively. She showed up at my dorm room one morning with a bag full of styling products and a determined look. She attacked my longish, bronze colored hair and didn't leave until I was appropriately coiffed. I didn't spend too much time looking at myself in the mirror, but had to admit the new style did have a certain charm to it.

This was the start of my transformation. Alice did all she could with the styling products and I was still doing my hair the way she showed me to when the four of us decided to meet up with Rosalie's brother, Jasper, who attended nearby Columbia College, for Spring Break. Emmett was excited about the chance for a little debauchery in Tampa. I worried about spending a week tailing my sister in an effort to keep the frat boys at bay. Turns out my concern was unfounded. Jasper met us at the airport having arrived a day earlier and I could practically hear the click when he and Alice looked at each other for the first time. A quick look at Rosalie's face confirmed that this was all a set up.

Three days later the five of us were sunning ourselves poolside at the hotel when I heard Alice clear her throat meaningfully.

"Ahhhh, Edward," Jasper said.

I looked over at him, where he sat with my sister draped over him on a lounge chair.

"Yes?"

"Feel like hitting the gym with me?"

I'm sure my expression turned sour, but a warning glare from Alice told me not to turn him down.

"Sure, why not."

It quickly became clear that Alice had put Jasper up to a makeover plan of her own. We spent two hours in the hotel's limited gym and Jasper didn't use one piece of equipment. He spent the entire time showing me how to use the machines properly, adjusting weights for me, even taking some notes. This gym didn't offer any free weights and Jasper muttered something about waiting until we got back to Chicago to get me started on those.

My transformation was slower than Alice's but just as drastic. It took close to year for me to develop the same definition in my chest, arms and abs, that Jasper had. Then it was Alice's turn to worry about the effect the loose college coeds would have on me. She didn't have cause for concern. Honestly, Alice and Rosalie were the two best looking women on campus and their kindness and class set the bar impossibly high. I had a few dates with a girl named Kate and went out for a whole month with the generically pretty Tanya, but both became bored with me. Our impatient hormones led to a few satisfactory make out sessions, but they were frustrated with my lack of interest in the party scene.

Graduate school was less of the same, really. The students here tended to be more focused on their studies than the undergrads. It was in graduate school that I used my free time to rededicate myself to music. I had found my undergraduate studies more challenging since my double major in business and chemistry had severely curtailed my leisure time. What free time I did have I had tended to spend with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett or at the gym. Studying for my MBA, even in the accelerated program I was taking advantage of, left me enough free time to dust the cobwebs off my piano. Jasper was well on his way to his PsyD. He had always had a way of understanding people's emotions and motivations. He'd make a great psychologist. Emmett was two years away from taking the Bar and Alice was showing promise in her Masters of Fashion Design program. Rosalie started working right out of college. She supplemented her income with local modeling jobs. Truthfully, she was becoming quite popular with local agencies and was finding it harder and harder to turn down the lucrative opportunities that were presented to her. Emmett encouraged her to take the work while it was available.

The five of us lived together in a huge house that was conveniently located and all was right in the world. From time to time Alice would get frustrated with my lack of a social life and set me up on a date, but nothing ever came of it. She wasn't bothered by these failures, cryptically commenting on me getting experience for when it really counted. As if I'd have time for that any time soon.

Years passed and one day, a few months ago, Alice got wind of our 10-year reunion while surfing the 'net. She filled out an RSVP in both our names and made me promise to go. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten married almost two years ago. He was a junior partner at a huge firm in the city. Rosalie made him the envy of everyone he worked with. Drop dead gorgeous, smart and faithful, despite frequent opportunities to stray. They were a dangerous pair, really. It wouldn't be long before the name McCarty would be added to the letterhead.

Alice had served as Rosalie's maid of honor and Jasper dropped to his knees and begged her to marry him as soon as he saw her at the church. It was quite romantic, really, and our high school reunion would serve as an opportunity for all of us to go to Forks so our parents, Esme and Carlisle, could finally meet Jasper face to face. Emmett and Rosalie were tagging along so that Rosalie could be part of the wedding planning.

And so now, here we were, getting ready to leave for our 10-year reunion from our parents' palatial home along the river outside of Forks, Washington.

**Well, we're finally on to the reunion in the next chapter. Please review this one before moving on, however. I love constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Metamorphoses II

**Previously – The Cullen twins, Alice and Edward, decide to attend their 10-year high school reunion after undergoing some drastic changes courtesy of the Hale siblings, Rosalie and Jasper, and Rosalie's husband, Emmett McCarty. **

The reunion itself was being held in a hotel over an hour away, past Port Angeles. There simply wasn't enough room for all the respondents in any one place in Forks. We had reserved three rooms in the hotel when we decided to come. It was only for the night as we planned on spending the rest of the time with Esme and Carlisle.

Alice and Rosalie holed themselves up in Rosalie's room to get ready, much to Emmett's disgust. Emmett wasn't going to the reunion. However, he agreed to the ladies' plan that Rosalie pose as my date for the evening. The three of us had sat in front of the television all day watching football until the phone rang around 5 o'clock and Alice threatened to come dress us both if Jasper and I didn't get ready. I went to my room and showered, dressing in the designer clothes Alice had chosen for me to wear for the evening. Frankly, I didn't know why she bothered. It was unlikely that anyone from Forks would recognize the difference between a suit that cost $199 and $1999.

However, I was vain enough to admit that the custom tailoring did make a difference. I headed back to Jasper's room at 6:30. Emmett whistled at me as I walked in and I took the opportunity to chuck a convenient book at him. He laughed as he caught it easily. Then, putting on a mock serious face he reminded me it was his wife I'd be escorting for the evening. We both laughed until the ladies entered the room and a sudden look of pain shot across Emmett's face. I turned to see what was wrong. It wasn't hard to understand the look. Alice was beautiful in a champagne colored cocktail dress that was so low it barely had a top and so short that it barely had a bottom. Basically, she was wearing a wide belt. Jasper growled appreciatively and moved to her side, taking her hand.

Rosalie had pulled out all the stops as well. She wore a sleeveless, fire engine red minidress with a neckline almost down to her navel. Frankly, I wondered how she kept it on since, as she turned to give us a 360 view, we realized it was completely backless as well. I grinned at her.

"Nice dress," I said.

Emmett said something, too; or tried to. All that came out was a strangled whine. Rosalie laughed and glided to his side. She leaned in to whisper in his ear and then kissed him soundly on the mouth. His face relaxed until she tugged on her finger and removed her wedding band, placing it in his open hand. He shot me one more warning glance, this one a lot less friendly than the one he had given me earlier. I gave him what I hoped wasn't a cocky smirk and offered my arm to his wife. Emmett and I were friends and I had buffed up in the last ten years, but I held no delusions as to my chances should he decide I was getting too friendly with his wife.

The four of us left the room and walked towards the elevators. Alice and Jasper were a little ahead of us. I bent down and whispered in Rosalie's ear.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how are you keeping that dress on?"

Rosalie grimaced.

"Body glue," she answered. "It's not comfortable. I hope you don't plan on dancing the night away."

I laughed. There wasn't much chance of that. I was pretty sure Alice could achieve her goal of making our graduating class jealous in record time and then we could go back to our rooms and get ready to return to my parents' house in the morning.

I was a little surprised to see so many people in the ballroom. On the left side of the room there was a table with nametags; preprinted ones for members of the graduating class and blanks for our dates. Rosalie and Jasper put on the tags good naturedly and the four of us moved to a small table near the dance floor. The band was playing a mix of current pop favorites and music that had been popular when we were in high school. A raucous number came on and Alice squealed. She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"C'mon, you two!" she commanded.

I looked at Rosalie and her mouth twisted. I shook my head slightly, letting her off the hook. Instead, I offered to get her a drink. She nodded her thanks. As I approached the bar I noticed a few sidelong glances. There were some women at a larger table trying hard to read my name tag. I knew Alice would be disappointed if I didn't take this opportunity to gloat so I leaned back against the bar after giving the bartender our drink order so I could easily face my fan club. One woman, who I recognized as Jessica Stanley, was bolder than the rest. She came to stand next to me and ordered a rum and Coke. She glanced over at my name tag and I saw her eyes widen.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

Hmmmm. Alice was right, this was going to be fun! Jessica hadn't even tried to hide her shock at the transformed me. I turned towards Jessica and let my eyes flick to her nametag, though I already knew who she was.

"Jessica Stanley," I enthused, "how nice to see you!" I bent to kiss her cheek and I could hear a flurry of voices coming from her table.

I gave her a brief half smile as the bartender brought me the drinks I had ordered.

"You have to stop by and say hello to Alice," I told her. I pointed to the small table near the dance floor.

"That's Alice?" This was getting better and better. Jessica couldn't keep the shock out of her voice and the peanut gallery from her table had followed my gesture and were now staring at Rosalie.

"No, that's my… friend, Rosalie." The pause had been deliberate. Let Jessica and her friends stew over that. "Alice is on the dance floor with her fiancé."

I pointed to my sister and Jasper where they were bouncing around to the beat of the song. Jessica followed my gesture and again, her eyes widened.

"Please," I said, "stop over. Bring your friends. I know Alice is anxious to see our old classmates."

"Mm-hmm," was all she could manage.

I walked back to our table and handed Rosalie her drink. She turned to face me as I sat down.

"Showtime…" she whispered. She leaned towards me and brushed her lips against my cheek. I turned toward her in surprise and she kissed me full on the mouth. It was exactly like kissing my sister. All I could think about was Emmett. He was going to kill me. Rosalie broke the kiss and placed her cheek next to mine so she could look over my shoulder. I heard her gleeful intake of breath.

"Got 'em!" she giggled.

I started to turn around and she hissed at me.

"Don't look!"

That was amazing! How could she talk like that without moving her lips? I was about to ask her when Alice and Jasper returned to the table. Rosalie leaned back and took a second to run her thumb over my lips to remove her lipstick.

I gestured to the drinks on the table and they each grabbed one.

"Did you see anyone?" Alice asked.

"Did he ever!" Rosalie laughed. Her eyes moved to the larger table across the room and Alice followed her gaze. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the gawking group.

"Drink quickly," Alice commanded. "I want to walk over there for the next round."

I laughed.

"No need," I said. "I invited them over to say hello. I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

"Edward, you are the best," she answered as the group near the bar stood up and approached our table.

Several of the women had been joined by their escorts. I noticed more than a few wedding bands and one guy I didn't recognize held tightly onto a woman I recognized as Lauren Mallory. The newly expanded group put their heads together briefly and then started walking towards our table. I glanced at Alice but she was seemingly engrossed in a conversation with Jasper.

"Alice Cullen," Jessica stated. The way she said it left no doubt in my mind that Jessica was regretting ignoring my tiny sister all those years ago.

Alice turned.

"Jessica," she said, "how nice to see you again."

Jasper stood up, momentarily confusing the men in the other group. I rose as well – I wasn't going to let Jasper outshine me in the manners department. I noticed a few dirty looks in the other group. There were some significant others who would be getting an etiquette lesson tonight.

Alice made quick introductions, omitting any reference to the relationship between Rosalie and me. I could tell that a few of the larger group were looking for more information, but we were shooting for mysterious. They'd be sorely disappointed if any of them were rude enough to pry.

The evening continued pleasantly enough. Jessica parked herself at our small table and called out to passersby. I remembered this about her. Jessica was always one to take advantage of another's popularity when it suited her needs. By showing us off to our former classmates Jessica was receiving more attention than she probably had since graduation.

Every now and then Rosalie would get my attention indicating it was time for a dance. I'm glad she was paying attention to the ebb and flow, because she made sure I played my part just right. Jasper had just left the table to refill our drinks when the band struck up a current chart topper. Alice squealed and all the women headed for the dance floor. The guys drifted towards the bar where Jasper had set up court. He was regaling the crowd with grossly exaggerated accounts of our college escapades. Rosalie stayed at my side.

"Pretend you like me," she whispered.

"I do like you."

"No, pretend you really like me."

Oh.

Rose turned sideways in her chair and hooked both her legs over my left leg so her calves rested comfortably between my thighs. She leaned towards me. I put my arm around her shoulder and dug my fingers into her long, thick hair. Our foreheads came together.

"Ummmm, Rose, I don't think anyone is looking at us right now."

"Edward, you are so wrong. Everyone is looking at us right now."

I started to turn my head to verify her words when a sudden commotion came from near the door to the room.

Jacob Black had arrived. He was as imposing as ever. Jacob had been the captain of the Forks football team when we were in school. He wrestled and played baseball as well. He had been popular. Basically, Jacob was everything I had not been in back then. Unlike some of our classmates, Jacob hadn't changed much in the ten years since high school. His black hair was untouched by grey, it didn't look like he had gained any weight and the grace of his movements indicated that he kept physically active. The commotion was due to Jake's entrance. He had always been boisterous, the center of attention. People called greetings from all over the room and Jake smiled and waved like a politician the night before an election.

I looked over at Rosalie; she was looking at Jake with hard eyes. I glanced back at Jacob and that's when I saw her. She was walking unobtrusively behind Jacob as he towed her along, her tiny hand in his oversized paw. She wore a dark blue dress with a low draping neckline. The sleeveless outfit was clasped behind her neck and her back was bare. She was small, taller than Alice, but shorter than Rosalie. The full skirt was longer than either Alice or Rose's, but stopped just above her knee. She held a matching clutch in the hand that wasn't lost in Jacob's grip. She raised her head and I let out an explosive breath, I hadn't realized I was holding. Her long mahogany hair flowed freely down her back. Her face wasn't classically beautiful the way Rose's was or even animatedly pretty the way Alice's was, but it was lovely nonetheless. I wondered if her eyes matched her dress. Then I wondered where the hell that bizarre thought came from.

Rose gave an indelicate snort.

"We're going to have to approach him," she said.

I was confused. Everyone in the room had come to our table in the last hour. Why was this different? I was about to ask when Alice and Jasper returned to the table.

"You're on, Edward," Alice said.

Huh? This was getting weirder and weirder.

Rose shook her head. "We're going to have to explain it to him, Alice."

"Edward," Alice explained, "Jacob Black was the alpha male of Forks High. I've already run rampant through the ranks of the women in our class. Jessica and Lauren were the alpha females but I've got them right here," she indicated her pinkie finger, "Jacob is the only competition you have in this group. Show him up."

Hmmmmm.

I stood up. "Rose." I offered her my arm.

Rosalie stood up obediently and grabbed onto me like I was the center of her universe. We made our way across the room slowly. A few acquaintances stopped us for a word or two. Or just to gawk at Rosalie again. I gave formula responses as I studied Jacob. He was now mired in a group of a half dozen or so guys. I noticed he didn't introduce the lady at his side even once. She sort of stood behind him, a little to the side. He had dropped her hand and she had caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't seem annoyed, just resigned.

I was making a beeline for Jacob's little group when Rose pulled me off course.

"Not yet," she said.

We continued past Jacob's pack and headed to the bar. As we walked past I could see Jacob stop talking and eye Rosalie. She was an eyeful, but I felt an unexpected surge of anger. What the hell was wrong with him? He had that beautiful woman at his side and he was staring at Rosalie?

We continued to the bar and I noticed that the volume of conversation had dropped. Rose shimmied onto a stool and I stood in front of her placing our drink order. Rose was looking surreptitiously over my shoulder and squeezed my arm briefly in warning.

"Cullen!" Jacob boomed as he and his friends sidled up to the bar. Score one for me. Thanks to Rose's maneuverings Jacob had been forced to approach me. I knew there was no way he remembered me, that means someone here had pointed us out. I turned slowly.

"Jacob." I extended my hand and he shook it a little harder than necessary. I suppose he expected me to quail at the strength of his grip, but I hadn't been spending 10 hours a week in the gym for nothing. I could see a flicker of annoyance in his eyes as we drew back our arms.

Just because Jacob was a boorish clout didn't mean I would be. I turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, this is Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob," Rosalie purred. She made it sound like she meant it. Jacob didn't make any show of hiding his admiration of her. He was practically ogling her as he took her extended hand, much more gently than he had grabbed mine. He swiftly raised it to his mouth and kissed her open palm.

"Likewise."

I knew Rosalie had no problems taking care of herself, but a surge of anger much like the one I had earlier coursed through me. I hated men who didn't respect women. To hide my feelings I looked expectantly at Jacob's date. However, no introduction was forthcoming as Jacob continued to stare at Rosalie, now making an off color remark that Rosalie pretended to find very witty. I nodded at the lovely woman standing next to Jacob and introduced myself.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella."

She reached out her exquisite hand and I grasped it warmly. A sudden jolt of electricity shot through me at the contact. A quick peek at her widened eyes let me know she felt it, too.

Ho-ly…!

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked her after I composed myself.

She was about to answer when Jacob broke in.

"That's OK, Cullen, I've got it."

Bella shrugged a brief apology and graced me with a tiny smile. My God, those lips and her eyes… Not blue, brown. Deep pools of melted chocolate. I could swim in her eyes.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. I wasn't interested in our game anymore, but Alice and Rosalie kept us on track. We had conquered our graduating class, but I no longer cared. I dropped Rosalie off at her room with a chaste kiss on the cheek. I heard her squeal when Emmett closed the door behind her and allowed myself a passing smile as I walked to my room.

All I could think about was Jacob's date, Bella. Bella Swan she had said. So apt. Her skin had been as light and as soft as a swan's down. Her graceful lines echoing the perfect curve of a swan's neck.

Dammit! How had this happened? I was supposed to be wowing them. How had this perfect woman thrown me so off track? I didn't know and, honestly, I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to see Bella Swan again. Soon.

**So, that's it folks. I'm a "happily ever after" kind of person, so this will all work out for Edward. If you'd like to see how, however, you'll have to let me know, so review, review, review. **

**Also, check out my other fanfic, "Rejection." It's an AH account of what would have happened if the Cullens hadn't voted to change Bella at the end of **_New Moon_**. I wasn't getting any reviews there so I stopped writing, but if you like it let me know. I have a full story to tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Metamorphoses III

When I closed the door to my room, I quickly stripped down to my boxers. The evening had been a roaring success when you considered our original goals but I was strangely unsatisfied. It was easy to understand why. I called up the image of a pair of brown eyes so deep I felt myself drowning.

I spent a good part of the end of the evening covertly staring at Bella Swan. Jacob would occasionally drape an arm carelessly over her shoulder. Once, when the prodigious amount of liquor he was consuming seemed to finally effect him, he leaned down and kissed Bella. She didn't seem to mind, but I could tell she wasn't thrilled with his drunken attentions. They danced but for the most part Jacob treated her like an accessory. She was a piece of jewelry on his arm – there for show.

At least I hoped so.

Our plan for tomorrow was to skip out as early as possible. The hotel was hosting an after the reunion breakfast, but we planned to just get something on the road. I wondered if my friends would mind if I dined in, instead. I sat on the bed and set the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was after midnight now, and breakfast was from 7 – 9. I set the alarm for 6. One thing I learned in the last ten years was how much time it took to make it look like you spent no time on your appearance. After making sure the alarm was set I texted Alice and Rosalie.

I wasn't expecting answers, so wasn't disappointed when I didn't get them. However, my friends wouldn't have to search for me while they got ready in the morning. They could either wait until I finished eating or join me downstairs if they were inclined. I lay back with a sigh and flipped off the light. Considering how keyed up I felt it was surprising that I fell asleep so quickly.

The squealing alarm woke me suddenly. I stared stupidly at the filmy grey light shining tentatively through the window as my brain slowly kicked into gear. Waking up early was never my favorite activity, but I dealt with it. Essentially, I was a creature of the night, but little business was conducted after dark so I bowed to the necessity. I threw off the blanket and got out of bed. As I shuffled to the bathroom I considered the events that led me to my current lofty position on the Board of Directors at the pharmaceutical company that employed me right out of college.

I started as a grunt in the lab – an appropriate entry level position. I quickly rose through the ranks, however. I'm smart, but years of being the underdog gave me a good dose of humility. I assumed that everyone at the lab knew more than I did and they all appreciated an attentive learner. I was partnering in a study in less than a year and running my own two short years later. When the results from that study led the company in a promising new direction I caught the attention of the higher ups and was invited to breakfast with the board. I found a few kindred spirits among the older gentlemen. One, in particular, took me under his wing. He was impressed with my ability to be so effective at work while attending a Master's program.

One thing led to another and when a position opened up on the board my benefactor made a strong case for me citing 'new blood' as the most compelling reason.

While I know some of the board members had their doubts, they all respected my mentor and felt they owed him, so I was installed. My day to day duties were drastically different, and though I missed my test tubes and beakers I found the world of business equally as fascinating.

I showered while I reminisced. I stepped out of the stall and took a quick look in the mirror. I decided to skip shaving as the light five o'clock shadow looked pretty good. I dried off, brushed my teeth and then messed with my hair a bit. I opened my overnight bag and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a brown v-neck sweater. I dressed quickly and shot a look at the clock. 6:58. Perfect.

I stuffed my wallet and cell phone into my jeans and tied my Vans. As I left the room I stopped to grab the complimentary newspaper lying outside my room and headed to the elevator.

I had the elevator to myself as I went downstairs. It was probably too early to see anybody, but I wasn't taking the chance of missing Bella if she decided to come down.

No one else was in the grand lobby where the buffet was set up. I noticed a baby grand piano tucked into the corner and walked over. I struck a few keys and was surprised it was in tune. I wasn't hungry yet, anyway, so I sat down and picked out a few bars of Debussey's Clair de Lune. The piano was a good one for being in such a public space. I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath to settle myself and launched into the piece in earnest.

Clair de Lune was one of my favorites and I always got a kick out of hearing it when it was used commercially. It was in one of my favorite movies, _Frankie and Johnny_, as well as that remake of _Ocean's 11._ It was even used in that inane _Ren & Stimpy_ show. I continued to play, now with my mind on long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

As the piece came to a close I opened my eyes. It was if my imagination had conjured her from the ether. There, leaning against the buffet looking at me, was Bella Swan. When I saw her I could feel the smile spring to my face. She smiled at me and applauded politely. I bowed extravagantly and stepped away from the piano.

"Bravo," she said, her voice low, as I approached her.

I chuckled. "Sorry about that. There was no one here earlier and I didn't hear you come in."

"Don't apologize, that was wonderful. You're very talented."

I smiled, embarrassed. I didn't usually play for an audience, just my mother and sister, but I did enjoy it. I decided to change the subject.

"So, did you come down for breakfast?" Smooth Cullen. What else would she be doing in the lobby at 6:10?

"Yes," she replied. "I'm hungry, but Jake's still asleep – he's down for the count, I'm sure. That was some party last night."

Had the party gotten wild? I hadn't noticed. Well, Jake could sleep forever as far as I was concerned.

"Where's Rosalie?"

I was momentarily confused. Why was she asking about Emmett's wi-? Oh, yeah.

"Ummmm, she's sleeping, too. Rose isn't a morning person."

"Well, since our better halves aren't gracing us with their presences this morning would you like to eat with me?"

Jacob was her better half? Blech.

"Sure." This was better than I could have ever dreamed. Bella had seemed quiet, almost shy last night, but today she was comfortable asking me to eat with her while her boyfriend slept off his drunk in their room.

We grabbed plates and headed to the end of the buffet. The food looked good. As we checked over the selections more people came in. I recognized a few from last night and nodded politely when greeted.

I usually started the day by skipping breakfast, but I was suddenly hungry. I scooped some scrambled eggs onto my plate and speared a couple of slices of bacon. The hash browns looked good so I helped myself to some of them as well. A toaster was set up on the end and I made myself two pieces of whole wheat toast. I glanced back at Bella who was still making her selections.

"Coffee?" I called over to her as I approached the drink station.

"Just orange juice, please," she answered.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, it smelled decent for mass produced, and a small glass of orange juice for Bella. I was wondering how I was going to juggle everything on my way to a table when Bella appeared at my side.

"Thanks for the juice," she said, taking the small glass from my hand. We walked over to a four top and sat down across from each other. Her eyes flicked down to my plate and she looked at me with an amused smile.

"Hungry?" she asked.

I glanced down at my plate. It did seem like a lot of food, all of a sudden, especially when I looked at her breakfast. Bella had chosen a plate smaller than mine and had artfully arranged fresh fruit on it, topping everything with a blob of vanilla yogurt.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

She chuckled and started eating. After a few bites she looked at the newspaper I had placed on the table.

"Catching up with the local news?" she asked.

"I didn't know if anyone would be down here so I brought it just in case."

"How did the Redskins do yesterday?"

That was the game I had been watching yesterday afternoon, but I hadn't seen the end because I was getting dressed. I opened the paper and glanced through it.

"Says they lost 21 -17."

"Too bad." Bella looked down at the paper.

"Oh, that's an advertisement for the company I work for."

I looked at the ad. The square box at the bottom the middle of the page was for a national beauty supply wholesaler. I recognized the name. My company has a division that produces OTC medications and beauty supply products. She worked for the competition.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a regional rep. It's basically sales."

"Not a great market right now."

"That's true," she paused, "but most of my customers are well established. I've been doing this long enough that there's not much cold calling anymore."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Honestly? I enjoy the work, but the pay has kinda' reached its peak. My region is pretty big, but I've reached out as far as I can. Like you said, the market isn't great right now so there's little chance of a new client emerging or my existing clients expanding." She sighed.

"Hey, let me give you my card." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. My card was simple – it didn't allude to my position within the corporation, but did list my direct line as well as my cell phone.

"If you're ever serious about a change give me a call. Maybe I can help."

"Do you work in HR?"

"Something like that. Hold onto it," I said, indicating the card, "who knows."

She looked at the card and I could see the recognition in her eyes. I guess working for a faceless multinational had its perks.

"Thanks, Edward, I just might take you up on that."

We were interrupted just then by Jasper and Alice. I quickly checked my watch and realized it was already after 8.

"Hey, you two," Alice chirped, "how's the food?

"Good." Bella and I had answered simultaneously. For some reason we both found this hilarious and started cracking up. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Edward," Alice said, "would you go get me and Jazz some coffee, while we browse the buffet?"

"Sure," I said, still smiling. "Refill, Bella?"

"Thanks!"

I stood up and saw Bella look back down at the paper. Alice followed me towards the buffet and started hissing at me. Another woman who could speak without moving her lips!

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?"

"Huh?" To say I was confused would be an understatement.

"Why are you down here on a date with Jacob Black's girlfriend while Rose and Emmett stew upstairs starving?"

"We're not on a date and I didn't know that Rose and Emmett were even up."

"Well, Rose came down and saw you playing for her earlier. She snuck right back upstairs and called me. Jazz and I got ready as soon as we could and came down. We promised to scope out the situation and bring them some breakfast if the coast wasn't clear."

"They're probably pissed," I realized.

"No," Alice sighed, "not really. You could have left a better message when you texted last night."

"It was late, I was tired."

"Yeah, well, Rose says, and I quote, 'Go for it, Edward!'"

That sounded exactly like something Rosalie would say. Alice veered off to the buffet and I walked over to the drink station. I snagged a convenient tray and poured two cups of coffee for Alice and Jasper. I refilled Bella's drink and poured myself a glass of orange juice, too. The juice had become a lot more appealing once I saw Bella drink it.

I returned to the table to find that Alice had taken my seat forcing me to sit next to Bella. Bella looked at the drinks in surprise.

"Juice?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I laughed, "you're a bad influence."

"If you think the juice is bad, you should try this." She speared a piece of honeydew on her fork and held it out to me. I saw Alice shoot Jasper a look as I leaned forward to eat the piece of fruit. I smiled my thanks as I chewed and swallowed.

She smiled back at me. I swear it was like watching the sun rise.

I leaned back as Alice started to work her magic. She chatted with Bella about the most inconsequential things and I learned so much about her. She was 27 and lived most of her life with her mother in Phoenix. She worked for the same wholesaler down in Phoenix and decided to move to the Seattle area when a promotion became available three years ago. Her father, Charlie, lived up here. She had met Jacob at a barbeque this past summer at her father's friend's house. Billy and Charlie had been friends for years.

I did a quick calculation. Bella had been with Jake no more than six months and possibly as little as four. That certainly wasn't insurmountable. I noticed the busboys heading to the buffet and rose quickly to fill up plates for Rose and Emmett. Bella joined me to fix a plate for Jacob. The plate she fixed for Jake looked a lot like the plate I had made myself for breakfast. I piled fruit and yogurt on one plate and eggs, bacon and potatoes on another. I figured there was enough of everything for two. Alice and Jasper approached me and offered to take Rose's breakfast upstairs. They called farewell to Bella and left the lobby before she could notice that I'd piled so much food on the plates.

"Your friends are nice," Bella said.

"Actually, Alice is my twin. Jasper is her fiancé. But you're right. They are nice."

Bella had finished filling Jake's plate and turned to face me.

"Edward, it was really nice meeting you this weekend. I hope we'll see each other again some time." Bella was getting ready to walk out of my life forever. A small surge of panic washed over me. Think, Cullen, think!

"It was nice meeting you, too, Bella. Remember to give me a call if you're ever looking to change companies." Christ, was that the best I could do?

"I will… Well, so long." She seemed hesitant, like she wanted to prolong our time together as well, but what else was there to say?

She turned on her heel and left the lobby. My mind was screaming at me as I watched her walk away.

"Bella!" I called, "Wait."

She had reached the elevators and the door had just slid open. I dashed to her side as she stepped on. The hotel was only six stories tall so I had to talk fast before she got off.

"Can I have your cell number? You know, in case something interesting opens up at work. I'll keep you posted."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I don't want to be a pest."

"You aren't, really. I know we can use good people in the field and you… well, you're good people. I can tell."

"Thanks, Edward."

She repeated her phone number to me and I called her immediately to make sure I had the number right. When the phone on her hip started to vibrate she said, "This must be you." A quick glance at the screen confirmed that we both had the correct digits.

The elevator door dinged and Bella stepped out.

"Well, bye again," she said and I gave her a small wave as she walked down the hallway. The elevator continued up to my floor and I got off. There were more people in the corridor now. I waved to a few who I recognized from the reunion and went to Rose and Ememtt's door. I knocked and Rose opened the door.

"There you are," she spoke loudly, for the benefit of those within hearing distance. "I missed you." She pulled me into the room and closed the door behind her. I looked to the table where the remains of the breakfast I had prepared lay.

"How was breakfast?" I asked.

"It was good, I was starving!"

"About that, Rose, I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate. I really didn't think that you'd mind missing breakfast since we had originally planned to eat on the road."

"It's OK, Edward, besides, anything to spike Jacob Black's wheel is good, right?"

I laughed and hugged her when I suddenly felt a big hand grab the back of my sweater. A big, angry hand.

"OK, Edward, enough. You can keep your hands off my wife now," Emmett growled.

I turned hesitantly to look at him. The look of menace on his face was mostly forced. Mostly. I laughed a bit nervously.

"Thanks again, Emmett. I appreciate your… understanding."

He sighed. Then he smiled. Seems it was all good again.

"You ready to split this two bit town?" he asked.

"Yep. I just need to pick up my bag. Meet you downstairs in a few."

It took me longer to pack then I thought it would. I had to hang my suit in its garment bag and gather the toiletries I'd strewn all over the bathroom. Still, it was only about 20 minutes later that I was out the door.

It stood on line patiently waiting to check out. It looked like the whole graduating class was in the lobby saying their goodbyes. There were tears and hugging going on all over the place. I rolled my eyes and sighed with boredom. Alice waved to me from the entrance. I could see Jasper pulling up outside the door. I indicated the line and she danced over. Grabbing my overnight bag, she hoisted the garment bag over her shoulder and maneuvered her way through the crowd.

"Next."

I moved to the counter and proceeded to check out. After assuring the overly bright associate behind the counter that I'd had a lovely stay I grabbed the plastic key card she slid back to me after it'd been deactivated.

"Please visit us again soon!" she enthused as I headed for the door.

I stuffed the keycard into my back pocket and walked outside.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"They took the rental back to mom and dad's. If you drive we should be able to catch up with them in no time."

Jasper had gotten out of the car. I slid into the driver's seat of my father's Mercedes. I loved this car. Alice hopped into backseat and Jasper joined her more sedately. I groaned.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked.

"I feel like a chauffer with the two of you in the back. C'mon, Alice, let Jasper ride up front."

"Nope, sorry, brother." And then she had to say it. "Home, James."

"It's Edward, I growled at her."

**I'm thinking that the next chapter should be from Bella's point of view. What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

Metamorphoses IV

**It is time for an introduction to Bella and Jake's relationship. Sorry, Edward fans, he's not here. But he'll be back!**

**Previously, Edward enjoyed breakfast with Bella Swan while Jake slept off the reunion.**

Bella POV

It had been a long time since I'd spent any time with Char… my dad. I'd been pretty happy in Phoenix, but my job was kinda' dead ending. I dreaded an intense search for something new in the current market. I was in sales for a large beauty supply company. My job was pretty secure because I was really good at what I did, but the aristocracy of talent didn't help much currently – there simply wasn't anything better available. I was surprised when an internal memo went around looking for people willing to relocate to the northwest.

My dad was a cop in the Seattle area and I hadn't seen him much since high school. He had gotten remarried last year to a nice enough woman named Sue. Sue had two kids, Leah, who was a year or two older than me and Seth, who was five or six year. I hadn't gotten to know them well while I was visiting for the wedding, but they had seemed open to a relationship.

It was with only a bit of hesitancy I called my dad to discuss the possibility of me coming up for an extended visit while I interviewed with the local office. He was thrilled. Sue was very encouraging as well. So, I spoke with my supervisor and made the arrangements.

It was probably the best interview I'd ever had. Of course, I was knowledgeable about the product lines, but they expected that. What put me over the top was my big city pace. Sure, Seattle was a city, but the tempo was considerably slower than Phoenix. I was striving to make a good impression, but my pace set me apart from other candidates. That and my Phoenix supervisor's glowing recommendation.

I wasn't surprised when they offered me the job, but was surprised when they offered to make me a regional manager. I gladly accepted and Charlie and Sue offered me Leah's old room. I promised them it would only be temporary, but they weren't worried.

I spent the next two years working hard. I was surprised by the amount of deadwood hanging around the Seattle office. I wasn't too popular at work, since I expected a lot from my employees. I spent some intense time with a few of the more promising salespeople and was rewarded with immediate improvements in our sales. A few people quit, but I didn't bother replacing them. I was actually surprised that the company had been looking for more people in this region. There had been too many, they just weren't working at their full potential.

As the group shrank in size it continued to increase in sales and it wasn't long before we were winning sales awards. I was rewarded with modest raises and sizable bonuses that allowed me to move out of Charlie and Sue's after just two years.

Charlie was sorry to see me go. However, I was almost 27 and I really felt it was time for me to move out on my own. I found a great condo in the heart of Seattle. I was loving life up here.

That summer Sue called to invite me to a 4th of July picnic my dad's friend, Billy, was hosting. It was supposed to be some huge bash. Truthfully, I was looking forward to a day of fun. The excitement I felt at work had been waning these last few months. Once the group was whipped into shape my employees didn't need me as much. Our sales plateaued, but I think we had the market all tied up – sales weren't increasing because there were no more customers to reach. Then the market dropped and it became obvious that we needed to focus on maintenance, not expansion. My salespeople were good. They swooped in when another supplier went belly up, but it wasn't the same as it had been two years ago.

I vaguely remembered Billy from my days of visitation when I had been a teen, but it had to be at least 10 years since I'd seen him last. I think he had daughters my age… maybe a son? A long weekend was definitely in order.

I pulled up to Billy's house about an hour later than I had planned. I'd gotten lost on the backwoods lanes that crisscrossed this rural area outside Seattle. I grabbed the cooler I had stashed the fruit salad in and hopped out of the car. A streak of unusually dry, warm weather had settled over us and I was getting a kick out of resurrecting bits and pieces of my Phoenix wardrobe.

Today I had dressed in a pair of artfully frayed denim cutoffs and a sleeveless, white cotton eyelet top that had a modest V-neck. Laceless red Keds finished off my patriotic ensemble. I walked towards the sound of music blasting from the back of the house. There were kids running around with water pistols and I could hear laughter and conversation nearby.

I walked on the gravel path along the side of the house. As I rounded the corner a huge guy barreled into me sending me onto my backside. I managed to keep my grip on the cooler, but that left me one less hand to break my fall.

"Holy smokes!" the big guy yelled. "Geez! I'm sorry!"

I looked up at the guy who had just knocked me down with an annoyed expression. Nothing seemed bruised, except my dignity, but still… The guy hovered over me like he wasn't sure if he should help me up or continue apologizing. I held my free hand out for a lift and saw his eyes widen. I looked at my hand and realized the heel was scraped pretty badly from where I had caught myself during my fall. Blood had welled out of the abrasion and covered my palm.

"Oh, man…" he moaned, "I'm so, so sorry!" Instead of grasping my bloody palm he scooped me up with one arm under my knees and carried me like I was a child into the backyard.

I felt silly with the cooler resting on my stomach." The big guy scanned the crowd and made a beeline for a heavy man sitting in a wheelchair.

"Dad, Dad…" he called as he carted me over to the wheelchair bound man's side.

"Jacob? What happened?" his dad answered. Something clicked faintly in my mind.

"I was fooling around with the kids and wasn't watching where I was going. I knocked her down as she walked around the corner. Her hand is bleeding. Do you have anything to take care of it?"

This must be Billy and his son, Jacob. I remembered that he had a son now. His sisters' names were Rachel and Rebecca.

"Well, don't just stand there, Jake, take her in the house. There's a first aid kit in the drawer next to the sink."

Jake spun on his heel, obviously ready to carry me into the house.

"Ummmm, I can walk," I said in a voice smaller than my usual one.

"Hmm? Oh!" Jacob stopped and gently set me on my feet. He took the cooler from my hand and placed it on the picnic table. He then reclaimed my hand and pulled me towards the back door of the house.

I glanced around quickly and saw Sue and Charlie across the lawn. Neither had noticed my spectacular entrance. That was a tribute to the chaos occurring all over the yard. It was some party.

We entered the backdoor and went right to the sink. Jake started rummaging through a drawer while I turned on the cold water. I ran my hand under the stream and carefully rinsed the blood off my hand. The scrape wasn't as bad as it had appeared. Jake came up with a tube of antibacterial ointment and some assorted Band-Aids. I squirted some dish detergent on my hands and washed them more thoroughly. When I turned off the water Jake handed me a paper towel. After drying my hand I held it out. Jake squeezed the ointment onto my abraded hand and I quickly spread it around, covering the scrape. He held out the Band Aids he had found and let me pick one. The rest got tossed back into the drawer. He applied the Band Aid to the worst of my scratches and then looked met my gaze for the first time.

"Hi," he said, a bit apprehensively.

"Hi."

"I'm really sorry, that was stupid of me. I didn't stop to think that someone might be on the side of the house."

He continued to babble for a few seconds while I looked at him blankly. He was handsome in a hulking sort of way. He had to be at least 6'5". He was big, but not fat. He wasn't too bulky either, he obviously took some pride in his appearance, but didn't overdo it.

He noticed me giving him the once over and quieted down.

"I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son."

"Hi Jacob, I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter."

"Bella? Isabella?" Recognition lit his features. "Sure, I remember you."

"You do?" I was surprised. I hadn't even been sure Billy had a son. How did he recognize me?

"Sure, sure…" he continued. "You probably don't remember me. You used to come by to play with my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, when you were younger. They'd always shoo me away when they had friends over, but I saw you a few times."

I dredged my memory and thought I might remember him now, but still wasn't sure.

"I'll have to think about it for a little," I said. Jacob just nodded. The fact that I didn't remember him didn't seem to bother him.

"So, ready to go back outside?"

"Yeah, I should go say hi to my dad and Sue."

Jacob escorted me back outside and walked me over to my father.

"Hi, Dad."

"There you are, Bells. What took you so long?"

"I got lost on the way here and then fell down in the side yard. Jacob here just finished patching me up."

I showed him my bandaged palm and he just rolled his eyes. My clumsiness wasn't anything new, but I felt the need to defend my honor. I was about to, when Jacob spoke up.

"It wasn't her fault, Charlie. I wasn't watching where I was going and knocked her down. Doesn't seem to be any permanent damage, though."

Charlie laughed. "You don't know Bella very well. She doesn't need any help falling down."

Jake joined in the laughter. He seemed more self assured now. Calmer. "Maybe I should keep an eye on her, make sure no further harm comes to her today."

Charlie smiled again and looked over at me. Sue shot a look between the two of us and said, "That might be a good idea."

That was how I met Jacob Black. True to his word, Jake spent the afternoon with me. I found him really easy to talk to. He was a popular target for the children attending the party so we both spent the day damp as I got caught in the crossfire. He introduced me to all of Billy and Charlie's friends. A few times I caught Charlie looking over at us, but he just smiled when he noticed me looking at him. The party continued on.

Around 9 or so people started drifting towards the back of the yard. I saw Charlie grab Billy's wheelchair and push him after them.

"Where's everyone going?" I asked Jake.

"To the clearing. It's time for the fireworks."

"Where's the clearing?"

"It's about a mile walk from here. C'mon – let's go."

I hesitated. While my spill earlier had been the only disaster today, I was sure that walking an unfamiliar path in the dark was inviting all kinds of trouble.

"Ummmm…" I dithered. It was also getting cooler and I hadn't brought a jacket. "I'm not sure, Jake. I'm getting cold and Charlie wasn't kidding earlier. I probably shouldn't walk around the woods after dark. I'm guaranteed to fall."

"No problem," he said, "wait here."

He dashed towards the house and emerged a minute later wearing a light jacket and carrying a sweatshirt.

"Here." He offered me the sweatshirt and I pulled it over my head. It was huge and hung down to my knees. I laughed at that.

"I must look ridiculous," I giggled.

"No!" he insisted. "It looks good on you."

I eyed him dubiously. "We should get going," was all I said when I couldn't find a trace of insincerity on his face.

"This way," he said, indicating the path everyone else had taken. I walked tentatively next to him as we entered the woods. It was even darker under the trees and I paused to let my eyes adjust.

"Bella?" I could hear Jake a few steps ahead of me.

"Here, Jacob."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just can't see anything. I really don't want to fall in here."

Jacob took two quick steps back to my left side and said, "I'll help you."

His put his arm around me and settled his right hand on my waist. He took my left hand in his left and pulled me forward. I immediately felt more confident and we headed towards the clearing. We actually overtook a few of the stragglers as Jacob's confident steps moved us across the ground surely.

Arriving in the clearing I looked around. The sky was much brighter here – there had to be 1000 stars shining overhead. Jacob let go of my left hand, but didn't remove his right hand from my waist. I found that I didn't mind his casual embrace. It felt right, somehow. It had been a long time since I'd had a boyfriend. Mike had been a nice enough guy, but our relationship hadn't progressed far before I accepted the job in Seattle.

Jake led me over to a relatively flat area off to one side of the clearing. It seemed natural to lean against him when the fireworks started. Just as it seemed natural to kiss him when he tentatively took advantage of my upturned face a few minutes later. His hand returned to my waist when the show was over and everyone started walking back. We slowed down and let everyone pass us. Before stepping out of woods and into Billy's yard he kissed me again. He was less cautious this time, but the kiss was still sweet. He walked me to my truck and leaned against the door before I could open it.

"I had a nice day, Bella."

"Me, too, Jake."

"Would you mind if I called you sometime? Maybe we could go to dinner?"

"I'd like that."

"Great!"

He pulled out his cell phone and I recited my number for him.

"Goodnight," he said, stepping away from the door to my truck.

"Bye, Jake." I opened the door to my truck and stepped onto the running board. He took advantage of the change in our relative heights to brush his warm lips across mine briefly before I sat down. He closed the door and stepped away from the truck as I started it up. I waved goodbye and pulled away from the house driving into the darkness while enjoying the lingering feelings of warmth his lips had given me.

**Ah, young love. Or mid-20s love, anyway. Don't worry, folks. I absolutely abhor Jacob so their bliss will be short lived. After all, we've already seen Bella and Jacob together circa four months from now, at the reunion. Review, please! Let me know if I made their initial meeting realistic enough.**


End file.
